Katarina
by KChapman010488
Summary: Eric is not Godric's first borne child. He has a 1500-year-old daughter named Katarina that he abandoned 20 years after turning. When word reaches him that Katarina wants to die by meeting the sun, he travels to LA to stop her. Can Katarina and Godric repair their relationship or is it shattered beyond repair?
1. Prologue

***Kat's POV***

***Godric's First Night In LA***

**A/N: I just wanted to let my readers know that this story takes place in the year 2013. The ages of my OC characters from youngest to oldest are as follows**

**Born 1893 AD and turned 1913 AD (Ana)  
****Born 1697 AD and turned 1713 AD (Marie)  
****Born 499 AD and turned 513 AD (Kat)**

"Godric is it really you?" I whispered in disbelief before taking a cautious step towards the elder vampire.

"It's me my child." Godric whispered in response as he gently ran his fingers down my cheek.

"You never told me you have two children! Let alone that you're my grandfather." Marie hissed from her place by the doorway.

"Watch your tongue and show a little respect." I scolded before zipping over to grab my petulant child by the throat and force her to her knees.

"Let her go." Godric commanded with cold detachment.

"Leave us; I will talk to you about your behavior later." I hissed in anger before releasing my hold on her and watching her run out the door.

"It has been 1480 years since we last saw each other and you still haven't mastered control over your emotions." Godric sighed in disappointment before flopping down on to the bed.

"I know and I'm working on it but she's infuriating sometimes." I groaned before flopping down beside him.

"Marie is young and has power over others in this area so she's used to getting her way." Godric said sympathetically as he turned his ancient gaze on me.

I could not help laughing at his statement given how closely it applies to me except for the young part. The only vampire that could call me young was lying beside me and even he would hesitate given that I have been a vampire for 1500 years. In my lifetime, I have done horrific things like decapitating humans and snapping wolves in half as if they were nothing but twigs.

I have done things that would infuriate my ancient maker and get my thrown over his knee. However, I was not stupid enough to tell him about my escapades and decided to keep my past to myself. No one knew about my past and I planned to keep it that way.

I am not naïve.

I know Godric has his concerns about me. I am under no illusion that he could not tell there is a burning emptiness in my chest and it frightens him. I found myself wondering if Godric had an ulterior motive for coming to LA besides his meeting with my child.

Did word somehow get out to him in Dallas that I was planning to meet the sun?

Godric would never let me meet the sun. He would throw me over his knee and spank me for even trying. However, unlike most perceive of me I am no longer a stone statue and all the things I've seen and done are coming back to haunt me.

1480 years ago, the only thing that kept me from meeting the sun after Godric released me was my need for revenge against the wolves responsible for massacring the people of my village. 300 years ago, it was the birth of my progeny into her vampiric life. However, with the wolves dead and Marie old enough to live on her own the thought crossed my mind that I am not need anymore and that is a tough thought to swallow.

However, I could not bring myself to release Marie because I was afraid that she would choose to leave me.

As if reading my mind Godric pulled me firmly against his chest and wrapped his strong but adolescent arms around me. I tensed knowing that this extremely rare display of affection was his way of telling me that he is aware of my intentions.

I only spent 20 years by his side before he released me but it was enough for me to know him inside and out. I caved and rested my head on his shoulder knowing there was no way for me to pull away. I inhaled an unnecessary breath knowing that Godric was trying to calm me down.

I have not been calm for more than a fleeting moment in centuries. There is something deep down telling me it is time to go and I can no longer ignore it. It is telling me it is time to make amends for the injustices I inflicted upon the world and the only way to do that is by burning.

The uncomfortable silence between us seemed to stretch on for eternity until Godric broke it. His childlike voice, which usually calmed me, did nothing to soothe the burning ache in my chest.

"I'm well aware of your intentions my child and that's why I've agreed to come to LA. I want to spend time with you and raise you like I should've done from the moment I turned you." Godric said wistfully as he wiped the bloody tears from my eyes that I did not even realize were there.

"It's not that simple; I'm tired of living." I said bitterly. I did not even bother to make eye contact as I rolled on to my side so my back was facing him.

"Look at me." Godric growled in annoyance at my childish behaviour.

"You can't change my mind." I whispered as I let my gaze settle on the set of French doors leading to my terrace.

"As your maker, I command you to look at me." Godric sighed before glaring holes in to my back.

"This has nothing to do with you so you can't fix it." I growled in defiance before rolling on to my chest and burying my head in the pillow so Godric could not see my face.

"I will not let you burn my child." Godric growled. His voice darkened with anger and I heard the familiar click of fangs as he let go of me and propped himself up against the headboard.

"I'm sorry." I said as I rolled over to face him. Realization dawned on me that I had done the very thing that I accused Marie of which is disrespecting my maker.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." I heard him say as he angrily pointed to his lap.

I knew I was in deep trouble when I caught a glimpse of how dark with anger Godric's eyes burned. I am a powerful 1500-year-old vampire but under Godric's 2500-year-old gaze, I felt like a child about to receive the worst punishment of their life.

I wanted to run to avoid the pain I knew was coming but that would only anger him further. Godric is a lot faster and stronger than I am so I would not get very far before he caught me and forced me over his lap. The only way to diffuse his anger was to willingly submit to him and let him get it out of his system. Therefore, I willingly let him pull me over his lap so I was on my chest, my back exposed to him.

I involuntarily tensed when Godric used his nails to rip my t-shirt off my body before his fingers traced the lines of the black tattoo engraved in to the skin over my spine. It was the same tattoo engraved in to his. I had all the same tattoos as Godric except for the red seal on his right shoulder.

I remember the agony I felt as Godric engraved the tattoos in to my skin like it was yesterday despite the fact it was 1500 years ago. It was partly a punishment for disobedience and partly a form of protection against other vampires.

Drawn out of my thoughts by Godric's hand colliding with the sensitive skin of my lower back I whimpered in pain and struggled to stay still knowing that struggling would only prolong the torture. I took a deep breath and let my head fall on to the quilt. A muffled cry of pain and thick, bloody, tears was my reaction to the second vicious hit.

Before he could hit me, again I heard the all too familiar snap of my fangs and let out a low growl of warning. A sound that usually caused anyone in my presence to cower in fear but Godric remained unfazed. I felt an overwhelming urge to lash out at him but I knew that even if I took him by surprise I did not stand a chance. Despite that fact I let out another growl of both pain and anger when his had collided with the over sensitive skin of my lower back for the third time.

Godric let out a growl of his own and I found myself violently squirming and trying to get away from him but he tightened his grip around my waist. There was no time to prepare myself before his hand collided with my skin for a fourth time hard enough to draw blood.

That one did me in.

I felt an agonizing jolt of pain unlike anything I have ever felt shoot through my body and set every nerve ending on fire. I screamed in pain before I felt the strength drain from my body. I collapsed on to Godric's lap and sobbed as my body spasmed. Blood freely trickled on to Godric's white linen pants from the torn skin on my lower back. The pain was so intense that even sobbing made it feel like someone pressed a piece of scalding metal into my skin

"Are you ready to listen to me my child?"

I nodded and tried to relax in to his hold as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling off his lap. I was not yet able to form coherent sentences due to the blinding pain he inflicted on me. It was intense enough that I tried to roll on to the floor so I could press my back against the cold floor. However, Godric's grip was far too strong and even when I started growling in pain he refused to let go.

I wanted to lash out but the thought of moving was not very appealing at the moment. I squeezed my eyes shut willing the pain to go away but they snapped open when I felt something cool and wet press against my back. It didn't take me more than a split second to realize it was Godric's tongue. He pressed it firmly against the bleeding wound and ran it over the trails of blood leaking out of my body.

I knew what he was doing and closed my eyes again to force myself to relax. When Godric made his way up my spine, tracing my tattoo with his tongue, I felt the pain start to fade. He used gentle soothing strokes and I felt one of his hands pressed against my shoulder blades to keep me from moving too much.

I knew this was Godric's way of apologizing for losing his temper. I could feel guilt radiating off him in waves. As soon as the anesthetic in his saliva took effect, I squeezed his thigh to let him know I was not going to hold a grudge.

A few tense moments of silence passed before I healed enough for Godric to ease me in to a sitting position in his lap.

He held me and rubbed his hand against my back to soothe me as I tried to stop the tears that continued to spill from my eyes. I didn't understand why I was crying so much because I haven't cried like this since….no I couldn't think about that night if I didn't want to completely fall apart. I nestled my head against Godric's collarbone and closed my eyes content just to inhale his scent.

"You need to feed to replace the blood you lost." Godric said placing a hand on the nape of my neck and forcing me to turn my head toward his exposed throat.

"I'm not hungry." I whispered not wanting to move from my spot.

"What's wrong my child?" Why do you have such a strong urge to burn?" Godric demanded as he slowly eased me on to my side.

"I'm not needed anymore. The wolves responsible for the massacre on my village are long since dead and Marie is old enough to live on her own. I have reached the point in my life where I am sick and tired of living with only the evil I have inflicted upon the world to occupy my thoughts. I need to repent for my crimes and the only way I can do that is by meeting the sun and burning." I replied with a great deal of melancholy lacing in voice.

"You're wrong my child! I need you and I refuse to let you burn." Godric snarled before pulling me back into his arms, pressing my back tightly to his chest as he placed a gentle and loving kiss to the nape of my neck.

"Godric you don't need me because if you did you never would've let me go." I snapped trying to keep the betrayal out of my voice and failing miserably.

"You don't know why I let you go." Godric said cryptically as he ran his hand along my spinal tattoo in slow, deliberate strokes.

"Well then please enlighten me." I growled pulling out of his grip so I could turn to face him.

"I fell in love with you and I was afraid that being in love with you made me weak and vulnerable." Godric said shame, pain and guilt lacing his voice as bloody tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." I whispered as I wiped his tears away with my thumbs before licking them off.

"You're beautiful and from the moment I first saw you I knew I wanted you." Godric said his eyes softening at his confession.

"I've always loved you Godric but I've done things I need to repent for." I responded blinking back tears as I let Godric roll me on to my chest and straddle me.

"You can repent for the things you've done by changing your ways. We can coexist with humans and other species and live a peaceful life." Godric said soothingly before placing a kiss between my shoulder blades.

"Perhaps but I have never known peace. I don't know how to be peaceful because all I know is a life of violence and until now that has served me well." I said relaxing under his weight.

"Shhh don't worry my child." Godric whispered seductively in my ear. "I'll teach you and from now on my place will be at your side."


	2. Sacrificial Lamb Feral Child

***Two weeks After Godric's Arrival; Fellowship of The Sun Church***

***Godric's POV***

I am furious and heartbroken by my child's actions. I knew from the moment one of Katarina's underlings informed me of her disappearance that she went to the Fellowship of The Sun and told the owner she wanted to burn before the congregation as their sacrificial lamb.

My anger and heartbreak was such that I was unable to convince Katarina's underlings and her child to stay behind at the nest and let me handle retrieving Katarina on my own. Besides, if I was being honest I wanted them to follow me so I could send a strong message to the owner of the church and my child that I will not tolerate vampires burning as sacrificial lambs.

I now stood by the entrance to the sanctuary watching with feral glee as Katarina's underlings struck the fear of god into the members of the Fellowship of The Sun congregation. Watching Katarina's underlings attack humans who would not think twice about killing my child is a beautiful sight. In my old age, I forgot how alive watching a battle makes me feel. The feral bloodlust eating away at my self-control is something I haven't felt in centuries. I had to fight it because if I gave in I knew I would mercilessly slaughter every human in sight.

It was only seconds after the fight began that I head supernatural movement and felt my child's presence in the sanctuary.

When I glanced up at the ledge above the altar table, where John Marshall was going to chain my child down so he could sacrifice her to the sun, I saw her standing there. Her stunning bluish-green eyes burned with an intense disenchantment only I could see. To her child and underlings she appeared to be barely restraining the monster buried within her subconscious.

I knew what she was going to do before anyone else but it did not lessen the shock I felt when Katarina let a growl that seemed to shake the walls of the sanctuary. Vampires dropped humans to the floor and turned their gaze to Katarina while the humans cowered in fear and silently begged her not to slaughter them.

"Enough!" Katarina roared as she glared down at her underlings with narrowed eyes.

"Holly crap she's angry." One underling whispered to another beside him.

"You came for me I assume, underlings?" Katarina said as her features softened with detachment.

"Yes Sheriff." One of the underlings said dually chastised as he bowed his head in a gesture of respect.

I must admit Katarina's ability to reign in her temper surprised me. The way she remained impassive while addressing her underlings and the congregation kept everyone on their toes. They all stood frozen in place too afraid to move out of fear that Katarina would retaliate and attack them.

I watched from my place by the door as her piercing eyes filled with century's worth of knowledge, wisdom and authority scanned the petrified audience. Her eyes came to rest on the owner of the church who stood defiantly on the altar steps and glared at her with eyes so full of hatred they could rival those of a demon.

"These people have not harmed me; you see we can coexist. Mr. Marshall, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example; if we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Katarina said already knowing his answer.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans! Kill me." He spat as he tilted his head back and exposed his throat in silent invitation.

Katarina let out an angry growl that would send even the bravest lion running with its tail between its legs in the opposite direction. She sighed before running at a speed only I could see and reappeared seconds later in the middle of the crowed holding Mr. Marshall from behind by the collar of his shirt. Her composure was starting to crack and it was becoming more difficult by the second for her to keep control over her emotions.

"Good people who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Katarina growled, tensing as she scanned the crowed for any sign of movement but found none. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home, it's over now." Kat stated as she dropped the petulant man on the floor and came face to face with one of her underlings.

"Come." Katarina ordered her underling.

"Sheriff after what these humans have done to you….." The underling said but Katarina cut him off.

"I thought I said come." Katarina said dismissing his protest as she glared at him to let him know he was on thin ice before walking around him.

After sending her underlings and her child back to the nest it was just the two of us outside the FOTS church.

I am awestruck that Katarina was able to reign in her temper. She handled herself astoundingly well but I am still angry with her for offering herself as a sacrificial lamb. I had to use my extensive self-control to keep myself from lashing out at her. She was not making things any easier by glaring at me as if I was the one who did something wrong.

"You shouldn't have come." Katarina hissed.

"You're my child." I growled unable to stop my fangs from snapping into place.

"Go home! I do not wish to fight with you but if you stay that's exactly what will happen." Katarina ordered as she turned her back on me and began walking away.

"You will not meet the sun." I roared before grabbing her and pinning her to the wall with one hand pressed against her chest. I bit into my free wrist and pressed the wound to her lips.

"Godric stop! I don't want this." I saw feral anger burning in her eyes and glared straight into them before saying:

"As your maker I command you to drink."

"You're not my maker anymore." Katarina viciously snarled in return

"I am and always will be your maker. You're mine in mind, body and spirit and I will not let you die." I stated as I forced my wrist into her mouth.

It did not take long for her composure to shatter. I could see her feral side surfacing and it is a truly magnificent sight. Her normally serene bluish-green eyes went almost black in colour and her fangs appeared, glinting menacingly in the moonlight.

I smirked, my own fangs glinting in the moonlight when I heard a true predatory growl. She's a feral child much like the one I was the night I found and turned Eric.

I pulled my wrist away knowing that dawn was fast approaching and I did not have time for her defiance. I would just have to force her instincts to take over so she would have no choice but to feed. I hated to do this to my beautiful child so soon after reuniting but I had no choice. Secretly, I always loved her stubborn and fiery personality and in all honesty, it was what drove me to bind her to me as my child.

As if reading my mind it dawned on her what I was going to do and she snarled viciously as she violently struggled to break my hold. We both knew fighting against me was a losing battle but she was not going to give up without a fight. Any other night I would let her fight as long as she desired but I did not have the luxury of time and despite her fighting me, I knew she was hungry. I could smell it as well as see it in her eyes.

"Be still my child." I commanded as I ran my fingers over her cheek to try to calm her.

I watched as the power of my command from what little blood made it into her system took effect. She ceased moving and let out another furious growl. I ignored her and moved to the grass on the other side of the parking lot to make feeding easier and more comfortable. I carefully put her down on the soft grass and lowered my weight down on top of her.

"Please don't do this." Katarina pleaded as crimson tears started spilling from her eyes.

"You aren't giving me a choice." I growled before aggressively biting into her neck to provoke her instincts.

The scream of pain ripped from her throat quickly morphed into a feral growl. Before I could blink, Katarina was on top of me with her fangs buried in my throat and her hands pinning my wrists to the ground. Having accomplished what I wanted I let go of her throat because I did not want to take too much blood.

I found myself struggling not to moan at the intoxicating sight of Katarina's control completely shattering and her feral instincts consuming her. It was amazing after so many years apart to feel such incredible strength coming from her. For me it's' a euphoric feeling to have my child so close and feeding off me. With each pull of blood Katarina took, I felt our maker/child bond starting to strengthen and the feelings that came with it. I knew both of us had to fight the primal urge to take each other because neither one of us was emotionally ready for the consequences sex would inevitably force upon us.

After a few more deep gulps Katarina let go of my throat and squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight back more tears.

"Katarina look at me." I whispered before brushing a stray clump of hair away from her eyes.

"We should head back because dawn is approaching." Katarina said as her eyes snapped open revealing deep emotional pain and anger. She repositioned herself so she was straddling my waist.

"Katarina we need to talk." I stated flipping us once again so I was on top.

"No we don't because I already know what you're going to say and I don't want to fight anymore." The way her entire body tensed as she spoke told me just how much I hurt her.

"Katarina." I hissed in warning trying to fight off the feral monster clawing at me.

"Go back to Dallas! You and I live in two separate worlds and it will never work." Katarina sighed knowing that I rarely if ever backed down from an argument.

"It will work because you're coming back to Dallas with me." I hissed knowing that my possessive nature would never allow me to leave her knowing what I know about her plans.

"LA has been my home for the past 600 years and it's where I will die." Katarina yelled as she pushed me off her and jumped to her feet.

"You don't have a choice." I growled as I pressed a hand to her chest, pinning her to a tree behind her.

"I love you above all others but you can't save me." Katarina sighed as fresh crimson tears started rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"My child, I will make you see that with the love and guidance of a father you can indeed be saved." I said letting the anger fade at seeing my beautiful child cry.

"You can't save me." Katarina yelled as she snapped a branch off the tree.

"You will not harm yourself." I snarled viciously as I grabbed her wrist and bent it back until I heard a sickening snap.

"Godric." Katarina screamed in pain before biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"As your maker I command you to sleep." I whispered as I let go of her and caught her when she fell unconscious into my arms.

"I love you my child and I will save you or die trying."


	3. Eric and Kat Meet

***Kat's POV***

***The Next Night***

I sat on the staircase in the foyer of Eric's LA safe house covered in some vampire's blood because I saved Ana, Eric's child, from the unfortunate act of rape by another vampire. I listened and only spoke when Ana faltered in certain places in her story. I specifically told Eric about the part where I lost my temper and ripped the bastards heart out of his chest. I saw Ana visibly cringe when I revealed that part of the story so I crouched down in front of her so I could look into her eyes and reassure her that everything would be fine.

Everything was fine until Eric asked Ana why she was walking home alone in the first place. She mentioned a phone call from Godric and I bristled before abruptly standing up and making my way towards the door. I needed to get out of this house and pull myself together before I said or did something I would regret. However, before I could leave I felt Ana grab my wrist hard enough to get my attention.

"What's wrong?" Ana said confusion lacing her voice at my sudden change in demeanour.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I sighed in resignation as I turned around. I knew by the look on Eric's face that he was not going to let me leave without a fight.

"Try me." Ana said gently prodding me before letting go of my wrist when she saw how uncomfortable it was making me.

"Godric is my maker. He released me when I was still a young vampire so we do not have a very cordial relationship. Prior to his arrival in LA we hadn't seen each other in 1480 years so I wasn't aware he had another child and if I had been I wouldn't have been the one to escort you here." I barked at Eric. My fangs snapping into place as I fought to keep the monster inside me at bay.

"Godric would never abandon his own child and he would've told me if I had a sister. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Eric growled with such vehemence that he couldn't stop his own fangs from snapping into place. He took a threatening step towards me and grabbed my wrists hard enough to cause pain.

"Let me go and I'll show you." I stated candidly using every ounce of self-control I had not to lash out at him.

I waited for him to let go of my wrists before retracting my fangs and pulling my blood soaked t-shirt over my head, which revealed a blood stained white sports bra and my tattooed, adolescent skin. I tossed the shirt in to the open fireplace knowing I would not be able to salvage it and watched as the fire destroyed the shirt and the evidence that I had broken vampire law by killing another vampire before giving him a fair trial.

I turned my attention to Eric and felt my anger fade into sympathy when Eric's eyes widened in shock once he saw the tattoos ingrained into my skin. I did not even have time to blink before he grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around so he could see the large serpent tattoo on my back. It was as if the tattoos decorating my collarbone and biceps weren't enough proof that I am Godric's child.

It took a great deal of effort for me to suppress a snarl at Eric's rough handling of my body. However, I did involuntarily tense when I felt the gentle caress of his fingers against the serpent tattoo on my spine.

_"Katarina he's your brother don't attack him."_

That thought kept repeating itself in my head as I squeezed my eyes shut to focus on the effort it was taking me to remain frozen in place and let him touch me. Normally I would not let a stranger touch me but the way he caressed my tattoo told me he had centuries worth of practice in the art of romance and seduction. I knew for certain that many women had fallen victim to Eric over the centuries but it wasn't surprising with his strikingly handsome features and the emotional walls he puts up that create an aura of mystery.

"They're identical to Godric's."

The pain in his voice when he said that made me want to turn around and hold him despite the fact we knew nothing about each other. I did not reply knowing his statement was not for me instead it was a statement meant to make it sink in that I am a by-product of Godric's blood as he is.

I opened my eyes when I heard Eric whisper something to Ana along the lines of

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed."

I turned around when Eric removed his fingers from my back.

Shock slammed into me when I saw bloody tears spilling from his cerulean blue eyes that reminded me so much of the ocean. I stiffened with discomfort at seeing a vampire so in control of his emotions shatter to pieces in front of me. I watched as Eric placed a gentle kiss to the top of Ana's head before telling her once more to go upstairs. It was obvious that she wanted to protest but wisely chose to obey Eric and head upstairs.

When I saw Eric's eyes, I could see that he was struggling with the discovery of one of his maker's greatest secrets and the pain that came with thinking that Godric didn't trust him enough to tell him about me. However, I knew that Godric kept Eric in the dark out of a fierce love and need to protect him. I also knew from the way that Eric vehemently defended Godric that he loves Godric as much as Godric loves him. They share a friendship and a love far stronger than anything I have seen in my 1500 years of "life."

When I turned to leave, it was as if something inside him snapped and I found myself held in the air by Eric's large right hand wrapped around my throat. I let my fangs snap into place for a second time and Eric responded in kind. It did not help that Godric chose that particular moment to return from whatever errand he was running. When Godric saw Eric with his hand wrapped around my throat I heard him let out a low growl of warning but Eric ignored him and refused to let go.

Just as Godric was about to run over and throw him off I raised my hand in a gesture to stop and he did once the first surge of anger at Eric's defiance passed. He realized that I needed to be the one to calm Eric down.

"You need to talk to Godric and that's a conversation I don't want to be a part of." I managed to choke out despite Eric's vise like grip on my throat.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out." Eric growled through bared fangs.

"I'm stronger than you and I could easily throw you across the room but I haven't, now, why is that?" I growled through my own bared fangs.

"Because you think I wouldn't do such a thing in front of Godric." Eric snarled in return as he tightened his grip.

"Indeed that's part of it but there's a much bigger reason and that reason is I want to die so whether you do it or the sun it doesn't matter to me."

Stunned by my confession he let go of me and I hit the floor with a dull thud but was on my feet fast enough to catch him before he collapsed to the floor. I did not even get a chance to ask Godric to take over before both he and Eric were on the white leather couch.

Godric straddled Eric's waist and scowled at him. I felt a great deal of sympathy for Eric knowing from personal experience that Godric's punishment would be severe and last a long time given his propensity for making sure the lesson he's teaching sticks.

I knew that Godric needed time alone to discipline Eric for his disobedience so I decided to take my leave to give them some privacy. It took me mere seconds to make my way from the sitting area onto the roof of Eric's safe house. When I stepped out into the cool night air, I realised that I was not alone and saw Ana sitting on the ledge shaking as if what happened to her was just beginning to sink in.

I cautiously approached her not wanting to startle her and sat down on the ledge beside her.

She lifted her head from her knees and looked at me with such heartbreaking pain in her eyes that I felt a burn in my chest. For the first time in centuries, I felt something other than the constant emptiness that I have grown accustomed to over the years. In that moment I felt an overwhelming urge to mentor, protect and befriend Ana despite the fact that she is not my child.

I let her cling to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I did not care in the least that she was staining my skin with blood tears. I felt my composure crack and bloody tears spilled from my own eyes but this time they were not tears of pain or loneliness instead they were tears of utter joy. Perhaps in helping Ana find her way out of the dark abyss I would also find the redemption I so desperately wanted. As I gently sang a lullaby that I heard as a human child to her one thought kept bouncing around in my head.

_"Maybe I can be saved."_


	4. Kat's Dream

_***Flashback To Sometime In The 1st Century BC***_

_I entered a room with limestone walls and a sandstone floor in what I assumed was the dungeon of a large castle. I wanted to dispose of the guard I killed so I could escape without having to kill every guard in the castle, which would bring me unwanted attention. The doorway was the only part of the room lit by a torch held in a rusty iron clamp embedded in the wall. However, that did not stop my vampiric eyes from noticing that in the center of the room was a silver cage that imprisoned a boy no more than 16 years old. The boy was lying naked and covered in dirt with his back to me on a pile of straw. The straw served as his bed and the only other thing in the cage with him was a small cup that sat untouched in the opposite corner of the cage. I knew the cup only held enough liquid to fight of dehydration._

_Intrigued by what I saw I approached the cage and saw his matted black hair and the tattoos that peeked out from underneath the layer of dirt covering his skin. I saw a silver collar around his neck attached to a chain that ran between the bars of the cage and looped through a silver ring embedded in the wall of the room. The chain held in place by a large silver padlock was an insurance policy to make sure that any vampire that tried to receive the boy had gloves, a key and was a trusted "employee."_

_Seeing the amount of silver used to confine the boy made me realise that he is an infant vampire and an iron cage and collar would not be able to hold him._

_I assumed that the collar was there to keep the boy from escaping when his captors let him out of the cage for good behaviour. However, the whip shaped scars that marred his lightly bronzed skin told me that when he was human he rarely behaved the way his master wanted him to. This boy was defiant and if the blood under his fingernails was any indication he fought back every chance he got._

_I quickly ran around to the other side of the cage and got close enough to see the boy's face. When I did, I realised who the boy was and my dead heart shattered to pieces._

_Godric_

_This broken little boy is my maker. I felt my heart ache in sympathy and winced when I grabbed the silver padlock holding the cage door closed because it burned my hand. However, due to my age I was able to crush the lock using my incredible strength. The sound of the metal giving way caused Godric to startle and bolt upright. His dark pain-filled eyes landed on me as he instinctively retreated to the furthest corner of the cage. His back pressed against the silver bars and he whimpered in pain as the metal burned his back. I could smell his burning flesh and saw tears of crimson blood spilling from his eyes._

_I tossed the mangled lock aside and slowly opened the door and entered the cage watching as his entire body stiffened and he pulled himself as tight as he could in to the corner despite the silver burning his body._

_"It's okay; I won't hurt you."_

_I was speaking in a foreign and ancient language that I never heard or spoke before in my many years as a vampire. Godric glared at me with fear and let out a low growl when I extended my hand out to him. I immediately retracted my hand out of fear that he would bite me and realised that I had to let him come to me if I wanted to help him._

_I sat down on the pile of straw and tried to make myself look as childlike as possible so he would feel a kinship toward me. When that didn't work I decided to try something I saw humans do on several occasions and held my arms out in silent invitation to the frightened boy in hopes of coaxing him to come to me._

_He slowly made his way towards me to see if I would lunge and attack him as he approached but to his surprise, I remained seated. At that point, he realised I wasn't going to hurt him and he crouched down in front of me, reached out a shaky hand towards my collarbone, and touched the tattoo peering out from underneath the collar of my shirt._

_"Do you believe in time travel?"_

_He blinked and I could tell I caught him off guard with my question but none the less, he nodded before climbing into my arms and nuzzling his head against my shoulder._

_"I'm your child. 1500 years in the future you will find me lying on a funeral pyre dying from illness and turn me."_

_Godric lifted his head and looked at me with a hopeful but still frightened expression on his face. As much as I wanted to continue to hold my frightened maker I needed to get the collar off him so I could get him fed, clothed and out of this dungeon before the guards discovered us and I had to initiate a massacre to get us out._

_"I'm going to take the collar off but I need you to remain still or I could break your neck is that understood?"_

_He nodded in understanding before shifting slightly to give me easier access to the collar. I easily crushed it and once Godric was free of the collar, he grabbed my already healed hands and studied them as if he could not believe it._

_"You will heal to but at a slower rate than I do."_

_He let go of my hands and realised that the burns to his back and collarbone were slowly healing now that he no longer had his back pressed against the bars and his collar was gone._

_I still didn't like the look of the burn on his collarbone and I could tell that his master hadn't fed him yet and that was affecting his ability to heal. I decided to bestow that responsibility upon myself and shifted so I was lying on my back on the pile of straw._

_I didn't even have to ask Godric to come he knew what I was asking him to do._

_"Take little one."_

_I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming when Godric viciously pounced on me and sank his fangs into my neck. I heard him growl like a starved animal as he latched on to the wound and despite my best efforts I whimpered in pain as he aggressively sucked blood out of my body. I could see the tension in his muscles as he fed and tangled my fingers in his matted hair to sooth him. The comforting gesture seemed to calm and snap him out of his blood lust induced haze and he managed to reign himself in and become gentle like an infant drinking from his mother's breast. I could feel him growing stronger by the second and knew it would not take long for him to heal from the injuries his sadistic master inflicted upon him._

_I gently pushed against his chest when I saw that his burns healed themselves and he let go of my throat and licked the blood that had spilled down the sides of my mouth and chin from my now healed bottom lip. When every visible trace of blood was gone from my face, he curled up on top of me and nuzzled his head against my collarbone._

_Now with Godric fed my main priority shifted to getting Godric clothed._

_I remembered the guard and shifted to try to push Godric off me and on to the straw but he growled and clung to me. I used more strength and was easily able to break his hold and push him on to the straw. As I jumped to my feet, I heard Godric let out another growl as I forced him off me._

_I ignored him and walked at human pace towards the dead body lying on the floor because I did not want to frighten Godric by taking off at vampire speed. However, I heard him following me but I did not want to spend the time arguing with him to stay put so I let him follow me._

_I quickly pulled the clothes off the corpse and handed them to Godric._

_"Put these on."_

_I heard guards approaching and realized that I had no choice but to move quickly if I wanted to avoid initiating a massacre. I quickly scooped up a now clothed Godric into my arms and ran. I was moving so fast that when I ran past the guards they looked like blurs of color and I barely heard their startled whimpers. I knew they heard a loud whooshing sound as I broke the sound barrier but I was moving far too fast for their eyes to see._

_I could feel Godric clinging to me afraid I would drop him so I tilted my arm a bit to give him a hint to hide his head in my shirt so he would not see things whizzing by us. He did just that and seconds later, we arrived in the foyer on the main floor of the castle. I ran from the dungeon all the way to the foyer in under five minutes, which was an incredible feat even for a vampire my age._

_I set Godric down and pushed him behind me as I took a defensive stance when I saw a man who looked like he could be Godric's biological father walk down a staircase from the second floor of the castle. He had straight jet-black hair that stopped about half an inch below his ear lobes, lightly bronzed skin and dark eyes that burned with a sadistic glee only a malicious monster could understand. He had a lean but muscular build like Godric but he was a lot taller than my maker was and stood at about six feet tall. He also appeared to be around 20 years old. However, I could tell from the way he carried himself that he was far older than 20 and like us was not human._

_He chuckled as he approached me with armed guards on either side of him. He knew that he was older than I was and therefore stronger. I would fight for Godric but in the end, I could not over power this vampire._

_"Take the boy to my room and chain him up."_

_"No Godric! Let him go he's just a child."_

_"Oh I am going to have so much fun with him and when I'm through with him it will be your turn."_


	5. Eric's Jealousy

***Later That Night; Eric's Safe House***

***Eric's POV***

**You're ashamed about  
****All your fears and doubts  
****And how I hurt you**

**Can you make it back  
****From the aftermath  
****And how I left you**

**Nobody wants to be alone  
****With the fear of letting go  
****If you could hear me say  
****It's going to be okay  
****Would it be okay?**

"So I take it I was your attempt to forget Katarina." I spat bitterly as I sat on the floor with my back pressed to the blood soaked couch that Godric tortured me on for the last two hours. I glared at him as he sat on the windowsill of the large bay window across the room.

"It started out that way but I have come to love you as my son you know that." Godric replied impassively.

"How can I ever trust you again knowing you kept her a secret from me? I'm your child and you didn't trust me enough to tell me that I have a sister." I said trying to keep myself from yelling at Godric's cold impassiveness.

"I turned Katarina into an unstoppable monster and felt a great deal of satisfaction and pride watching her rip humans apart. However, before I realised what happened our relationship changed and I fell in love with her. I thought my feelings for her made me vulnerable and back then being vulnerable was something I couldn't be so I abandoned her. As the years passed, I started to feel remorse for what I did but my pride would not let me return to her. I remained alone until I found you dying on that funeral pyre." Godric said as he finally broke eye contact to turn head and glance at the moon that has kept him company for the last 2500 years.

"You thought you could start a new life with me and that would ease your guilt over abandoning Katarina." I stated as my mind rapidly put the pieces together.

"I did and after I turned you I became afraid that if you found out about her you would track her down and she would either turn you against me or kill you to get back at me so for centuries I used that fear to rationalize not returning to her side to make amends." Godric said turning his head back towards me to watch my reaction.

"Now you're trying to keep her alive against her will. You are a coward, first for abandoning her and now for trying to keep her from meeting the true death so you can feel better about yourself. I am going to make arrangements to return home." I snarled as I jumped to my feet. I could no longer take Godric's impassiveness and headed for the door.

"Eric, come here." Godric sternly ordered as he pointed to the ground in front of him.

"No." I choked as I continued walking towards the door while fighting the instinctual desire to obey Godric's command.

"Eric." Godric growled in warning.

"I said no." I hissed in defiance, as I turned around to face him. "I am going home."

"You're my progeny and I may have released you but the son must always obey the father." Godric snarled in response as he grabbed my throat in a crushing grip before forcing me to my knees.

"You lied to me." I whispered as if still in disbelief that my maker would lie to me.

"Let him go."

Both of us turned our heads towards where the stern command came from and saw Katarina enter the room wearing a zip up light grey cashmere cardigan and a pair of loose-fitting white linen pants that Ana must have lent her. Her normally wildly curly cinnamon hair was flat and pressed to her back signaling that she took a shower before deciding to come downstairs and grace us with her presence. I was glade as I'm sure Godric was that she was no longer covered head to toe in vampire blood and tissue and smelled of mango instead of rotting flesh.

She glared at Godric with such coldness burning in her eyes that if he were younger than she was I would fear for his safety. I choked in relief when Godric released his grip on my throat and instead rested his hand on the nape of my neck in a more subtle gesture of dominance. I heard a fierce growl but before I could react to protect my maker, Katarina had Godric pressed against the wall with her right hand wrapped around his throat in a grip that would crush any other vampire's windpipe.

"You're not to touch any vampire in my area without my permission am I clear?" Katarina growled.

"You have taught yourself well my child and I will abide by your rules." Godric replied. A hint of pride flashed in his eyes as he stared directly into hers.

"Good." Katarina said impassively before releasing her hold on his throat.

"What now." I questioned Godric willing to let my fight with him go for now.

"The three of us have a civilized conversation." Godric responded watching as Katarina sat in the armchair by the fireplace and glared right back at him.

"That's a funny proposition coming from you." Katarina laughed but there was no humour in it.

"Watch it." I growled through bared fangs still feeling the need to defend Godric even after he lied to me. "That's my maker you're talking about."

"Eric, retract your fangs and come here." Godric said calmly as he pointed to the ground in front of him once again.

"She disrespected you." I growled again but complied with his command.

"Shh calm yourself." Godric said soothingly as he combed his fingers through my hair knowing it would calm me. "Katarina is angry with me and she has reason to be."

"I am not angry; I'm tired." Katarina replied sounding embittered.

"Let me take care of you as I have taken care of Eric." Godric responded as he stood up and slowly made his way towards her.

"I already have a family here in LA." Katarina growled as she instinctively took a step back when he reached out to touch her.

"I know and despite what I said at the Fellowship of The Sun I would never take you away from your family. I gave our situation some thought and I agree that taking you to Dallas wouldn't work so I want to move here and spend the quality time I should have spent with you from the beginning. Katarina you need your maker and as flawed as I seem I'm the only one you've got."

I watched as Godric reached out to touch her again and this time Katarina didn't flinch away. I felt a jolt of jealousy and tried to cover it up as best I could so Godric wouldn't feel it through our bond but by the out stretching of his other hand towards me I didn't do a very good job. I refused to take his offered hand and instead turned my back on them to head for the door. I got the door open but nearly jumped when I felt a small hand grab my wrist and heard Godric's voice in my head for the first time in over 70 years.

_"My son there is no need to be jealous. I know I lied to you about Katarina but I did it to protect you."_

_"You lied to me and now I can't trust you."_

_"I know and I'm truly sorry I hurt you and I only hope you can forgive me in time. I love you and nothing will ever change that but I need to make things right with Katarina and I know you can understand that being a maker yourself. Go clear your head and I will come find you when you're ready to talk."_

He let go of my wrist and I nodded before leaving him standing the doorway.


End file.
